


If she said YES

by Arolla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Le Patineur | Frozer, F/M, Lukanette, Lukanette Week, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, Spoilers, miraculous ladybug season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arolla/pseuds/Arolla
Summary: The story starts just after the “Frozer” episode. What if Marinette said “yes” when Luka asked her to come back by subway with him? This is a Lukanette story.





	1. The subway

**Author's Note:**

> Additional inspiration: the draw art of ceejles (http://ceejles.tumblr.com/post/179108903203/subway-how-to-stare-at-this-picture-1-watch)  
> This was a part of Lukanette Week organised on Tumblr 20-26 January.

Why did he always have to be so noble-minded?  
  
Luka sighed involuntarily, as if he wanted to take pity on himself. What a timing for being a hero! He should have taken Marinette’s hand and walk her home. But no! He had to encourage her to chase after her crush.  
  
By the way, Adrien was a complete jerk. How couldn’t he notice that such a fantastic girl thought the world of him?  
  
He sighed again. Maybe sitting in empty subway wasn’t something pleasant, but he didn’t mind right now. No one disturbed him in thinking of what had happened today. And he could focus on the melody that had been playing in his heart for some time.  
  
This afternoon he’d almost blurted out that… er… That Marinette was his inspiration for the latest song he wanted to write. But soon everything was clear enough to congratulate himself for not saying her that. He couldn’t ignore Marinette’s glances given to Adrien. He couldn’t ignore the pain in her eyes every time she noticed Kagami’s possessive behaviour. He could only wonder why she had agreed to be there with them. And why she had invited him to be a part of it.  
  
There was a very special moment for him, when he felt a hope that he could win her heart, but their goodbye left him with a certainty that in fact, he had no chance.  
  
Nonetheless, he smiled to himself. No one could take this memory away from him. No. He would always remember the moment when she’d hesitated whose hand she should choose. Maybe Marinette thought it took only a second, but for him that moment was the precious one. To remember.  
  
“Can I sit down here?” he suddenly heard just above his head.  
  
The subway was empty, and someone wanted to sit just next to him?  
  
He looked up.  
  
Marinette.  
  
But… how?  
  
“Sure!” he regained his composure immediately and smiled at her.  
  
“Thanks…” she whispered and sat down shyly next to him.  
  
“I thought you went with Adrien.” He blurted.  
  
Marinette blushed terribly and lowered her eyes.  
  
“It would be impossible, I think…”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I chickened out.” She answered shortly.  
  
“Do you want to tell me about that?” he asked, although he presumed what she wanted to say. Sometimes he found his intuition a little bit irritating. Why to ask questions when you know the answer? This time, however, she surprised him by saying:  
  
“I’m sorry, Luka…”  
  
“For… what?” he asked in astonishment.  
  
“For not following your advice. My courage failed me, I think. I’m not sure… I mean… I know you were right. I know I should talk to him. But when I finally reached him, I realised that there was no sense in asking when I’ve already known the answer.”  
  
Luka chuckled. How many times he thought the same? Yet, he always asked and listened answers carefully. Marinette gave him a glance, and he knew that he hurt her with his reaction. He felt he should explain it.  
  
“I can’t agree with you, Marinette.” He said in a serious tone. “I like asking, even if I know the answer. That helps in building relations with people. Besides, people surprise me with their answers, even when I’m so sure what they will tell me. And what was Adrien’s answer you were so sure that you didn’t even try to ask?”  
  
“That he’d reject me.” She confessed, blushing.  
  
“Did he?”  
  
“W-well, n-no… Because I didn’t ask.”  
  
“So, you’ll still be wondering what if…” Luka summed up. “It’s like ripping off a band-aid. You have to do it to see if your injury is healed already. Maybe it’s infected? Maybe it’s healed and everything will be fine now? You’ll never know if you don’t remove the patch.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I know ripping off a band-aid hurts, Marinette.”  
  
“But I know what’s there! I just know…” she whispered, and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. “I’d prefer to rip it off alone. He doesn’t have to know.”  
  
“If you say so, Marinette… I think…” he hesitated and finished in a different tone: “Maybe you’re right. Maybe it’ll be better. I’m sure it hurts when you break your friend’s heart.”  
  
“Yes. It hurts.” She admitted.  
  
There was so much sadness in her words, that Luka could only guess who she had in mind. Yet, he felt that it had to be someone real. And then he discovered that his new song might have a sad refrain…


	2. The new song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka tries to write his new song inspired by Marinette. Juleka learns about his brother's feelings.

“Can I come in?” Juleka asked standing at Luka’s door.  
  
He stopped playing and looked up with a smile.  
  
“Always, Jules.” He answered warmly.  
  
Composing the song was pointless anyway, when he couldn’t find the right notes. As if all his inspiration disappeared after yesterday meeting at the ice rink.  
  
“Mom’s asking if you want dinner now.” Juleka murmured, still leaning against the door frame.  
  
“I’ll join you in a minute.” He nodded. “Just let me finish… uhm… this song…” he hesitated.  
  
“Your new song?”  
  
“I’m not sure yet.” Luka shrugged.  
  
“Depressing a bit.” Juleka commented. “Too much even for me…”  
  
“Uhm… I don’t know how it will go. Just trying with different tones.”  
  
“Is everything OK, Luka?” his sister asked suddenly alarmed.  
  
Luka smiled to himself. It was easy to foresee. She knew perfectly that he expressed himself with music. If he played nostalgic songs, that meant he felt that way. Sometimes he wanted to be as secretive as his sister was. Although they knew each other so well, that he could tell any change in her mood (from more depressed to less depressed – or conversely) by blowing away a strand of her hair or by leaning her head in a different way.  
  
“Yes, everything is fine, Jules.” He ensured her with a warm smile.  
  
“So… Why this song?”  
  
“That’s my mood now. But the refrain will be more cheerful. I promise.”  
  
“Good.” She nodded and she was about to leave, when she suddenly added: “Oh, I invited my friends after dinner. Marinette asked for an emergency council again. I hope you don’t mind.”  
  
“I’m fine. Say ‘hello’ from me to her.” Luka replied in seemingly casual tone and he leaned over his guitar.  
  
Juleka immediately came back to her brother’s room, raising her eyebrow. Nice try, but she knew him too well!  
  
“Huh, so it’s about Marinette…” she discovered, approaching to him.  
  
Luka smiled unconsciously. Yes, it was always about Marinette…  
  
“You should tell her.” Juleka whispered, sitting down on his bed.  
  
“I know.” He replied firmly. “And I will. But not now yet.”  
  
“You’re right, it’s not the best idea for now…” she agreed, remembering that Marinette’s heart was taken by Adrien, so there was only one answer possible that she could give to Luka at the moment.  
  
“Besides, after our skating yesterday I should give her some space.” Luka added and only a stunned expression on Juleka’s face told him that this news was rather a shock for her.  
  
“Your what?!”  
  
“Skating.” He repeated calmly, although he felt an anger rising in his sister.  
  
“So that was her plan…” she whispered quietly. “I’ll disembowel her like fish and hang astern!”  
  
Luka laughed loudly. Only his sister could say such words in a totally emotionless tone. But he knew how angry she was inside. Their family was the most important thing for her, and she would do anything to protect them. It was impossible to not love her.  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, Luka.” Juleka added immediately. “Marinette is one of my best friends and I would do anything for her. But when she starts playing games with my brother…”  
  
“I know about Adrien, Jules.” Luka interrupted, before his sister said too much.  
  
“Oh… You do?” she was surprised.  
  
“Yeah. I do. And Marinette isn’t playing games with me. You can still like her.”  
  
“Oh… Ooooh…” it dawned upon her. “Now I get it…”  
  
Luka only smiled sadly, and Juleka sighed and stood up to leave.  
  
“I wish your song were more cheerful…” she said, standing at the door.  
  
“It will be, Jules.” Luka promised.


	3. Not a Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka discovers why he couldn't finish his song. Then he talks to Marinette about healing her heart.

He was stuck. Hopelessly. There was no option to move on with the song. No matter how many times he tried to play the nostalgy in his heart – every time it wasn’t _that_. Marinette wasn’t a sound of sadness. He couldn’t create a sad song about her. He couldn’t create a sad song about his feelings to her. There was something wrong, as if the feelings didn’t correspond with the notes. As if his intuition was mistaken and gave him wrong tones, and he couldn’t translate it into the melody. For the first time in his life.  
  
At first, he tried to move on and just follow the steps dictated by – as he thought – his heart. It took him a week to discover that it wasn’t his heart, but the reason. The reason which interpreted all that had happened between him and Marinette. Or rather what hadn’t happened, because of Adrien. What could the reason do with all that? Logically – it could only mess up in his song.  
  
Luka laughed out loud at his own stupidity. No wonder that every time he tried to play the song, something was wrong.  
  
He closed his eyes and suddenly he found those notes. The melody just went from his fingers to the strings of the guitar. And it wasn’t a sad song. This was… Just Marinette. Ma-Ma-Marinette, as she had introduced herself during their first meeting. He smiled to those memories. And continued playing…  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone’s eyes on him. He stopped playing and opened his eyes. There was Marinette standing at his door. And – just like that first time – she blushed when his eyes met hers.  
  
“I-I’m sorry…” she murmured. “I didn’t want to…”  
  
“It’s OK, Marinette.” He smiled immediately. He just couldn’t help that.  
  
“Ju-Juleka invited me, so I came. And now I was passing. And I heard your song. And I liked it. I couldn’t stop listening. So… That’s why… Uhm… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t disturb you…” she was chattering, and he could imagine how much embarrassed she was.  
  
“It’s OK, Marinette.” He repeated. “You never disturb me.”  
  
“Oh…” she muttered. “Can… Can you play that song once again?” she asked unexpectedly, coming in.  
  
“You really like it?”  
  
“It’s like you played the music from the bottom of my heart.” She confessed. “I have no idea how you do it…”  
  
“This time is the melody of my heart, Marinete.” He said.  
  
“Oh…” she hesitated and took one step back. “Maybe I should go…”  
  
“I can play it again, if you want. I like this song very much. I’ve been looking for those notes for so long…” he added quietly, as if just to himself.  
  
“Are-are you su-sure I don’t disturb you?” she asked shyly.  
  
“I’ve told you, Marinette. You never disturb me. Please, sit down.” He smiled.  
  
This time he didn’t close his eyes. The moment was just perfect – he could play his song for Marinette and watch her listening. He felt like he could spend his life on that. They both felt so comfortable with the song, that even when Luka stopped playing it, they stayed contemplating the melody.  
  
“How’s your band-aid?” he blurted out suddenly.  
  
Marinette looked at him in astonishment.  
  
“Ripped off.” She answered after a moment.  
  
“So? Healed? Or infected? A gangrene or something…” he gave her a wink.  
  
“What do you think?” she replied jokingly. “I’d prefer not to amputate my heart, Luka.”  
  
“You can always try with a transplantation.” He advised in a similar tone.  
  
“Where will I find a new heart?” she laughed.  
  
“I can give you mine, if you like.”  
  
Marinette became serious immediately and blushed terribly. They’d just crossed the line.  
  
“But you need your heart.” She said carefully.  
  
“I can take yours. The one with a gangrene.” He suggested and seeing her shocked face he added quickly in a humorous tone: “I have self-healing superpowers, so I can deal with a gangrene.”  
  
“It’s not funny anymore, Luka.”  
  
“It’s never been funny, Marinette.” He smiled.  
  
“I don’t get it.” She whispered.  
  
“Uhm…” he sighed and put his guitar away. “The serious things shouldn’t be funny.”  
  
“But… We’ve just made some jokes.”  
  
“You can talk about serious things in a humorous tone. But you should never make fun of them.”  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand you at all…” Marinette laughed.  
  
“Sometimes I can’t explain in words what I want to say.” Luka sighed. “It’s because I music is often simpler than words. And sometimes it’s easier to say in a humorous tone words so strong to describe something so important that most of teenagers couldn’t bear this pressure. Like giving someone your heart. Don’t you think it’s the matter of the greatest importance?”  
  
“But… Luka… You seriously mean it?”  
  
“Yes, Marinette. I seriously mean it. Although in a humorous tone…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I know, Marinette. We both were at the ice rink.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I’m not going to make you choose…”  
  
“But…”  
  
“I just…”  
  
“Can you be quiet for a moment, please?!” Marinette interrupted him finally. “You don’t even know what I’m going to say!”  
  
“You start from ‘but’, so…”  
  
“So, what? Wasn’t that _you_ who said recently that you like talking to people, asking them questions even if you know the answer? So, maybe you could start listening? Because maybe I’ll surprise you?”  
  
“You remembered all that?”  
  
“Sure, I did! It was very wise, Luka.” Marinette admitted and then she sighed and continued: “I just wanted to say that I liked all those things you told me about my heart and your heart. Maybe except the part of a transplantation…”  
  
“Oh…” he murmured.  
  
“But I don’t want you to think that you’re like a backup or plan B for me.”  
  
“That’s OK.” Luka nodded.  
  
“I… I think I need some time.”  
  
“We have plenty of time, you know?” he smiled at her.  
  
“Re-Really?”  
  
“You don’t?”  
  
“Well, yes I have time. But I thought…” she hesitated.  
  
“I’m patient. And I know it’s worth waiting for something special. Do you know that the most beautiful songs have been composed the longest? The same with poems or stories. People love the most those ones that were created in the biggest pains.”  
  
“Thank you very much for comparing me to pains!” Marinette laughed.  
  
“Not you, Ma-Marinette.” He corrected her in a serious tone. “I’m not saying that waiting is nice. I’m saying that it is worth waiting, when you know what you wait for.”  
  
“Thank you…” she whispered, so moved with his words.  
  
“Do you want me to play the song once again?” he asked, taking the guitar.  
  
“You know the answer!” she laughed and in the next moment she closed her eyes to contemplate the melody just from their hearts.


	4. Viperion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gives Luka the Snake Miraculous. The consequences are a little bit surprising...

Even before Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, she knew there was no way to deal with the super-villain on their own. When she got a small gong, she exchanged glances with Cat Noir just to let him know that she’d go for the support. He nodded and started distracting Organiser, the akumatised Gabriel Agreste’s assistant. One of the toughest opponents so far, who was able to forestall superheroes’ actions.  
  
Ladybug knew she had no time, so she was thinking about a possible ally during her way to Master Fu. This time she had no clue who could be helpful. She knocked on Master Fu’s door – already as Marinette – with no plan for the fight.  
  
“I’ve already got used to your visits, Ladybug.” Master Fu smiled welcoming her, yet he frowned when he shared something that had bothered him for a while: “You must be very careful. I suspect that Hawkmoth sends more and more difficult villains, because he knows that Ladybug and Cat Noir won’t deal with the alone. For two years he’s already learned about your possible limits and powers.”  
  
“Why does he do that?” Marinette asked breathless.  
  
“I’m afraid that he wants to find the rest of miraculouses. That night when the kwamis tried to connect with Nooroo, he discovered that there are many miraculouses. And they are here, in Paris. I’m practically sure that he tries to take them over. And that means, he’ll start to provoke you to visit me more often. I have to find a new sanctuary for the Miraculous Box.” He sighed and opened the Box in front of Marinette.  
  
“I have no idea which miraculous I should choose right now, Master. I know that neither Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, nor Carapace will help us with Organiser…”  
  
“You have to trust your intuition, Marinette. It won’t let you down.”  
  
Marinette looked at the Miraculous Box. Her hand reached subconsciously for an emerald bangle. She looked at Master Fu with a question in her eyes.  
  
“Oh, perfect choice, Ladybug.” He smiled.  
  
“But… What is this miraculous?”  
  
“My good, old and very wise friend, Sass. He gives ability to observe carefully and in a state of emergency, he gives superpower of anticipation of the nearest future.”  
  
“I think I know the perfect holder to this task!” it dawned upon her.  
  
“Can you trust this person?”  
  
“Definitely, Master!” she nodded and left quickly.  
  
She landed soundlessly on the “Liberty” ship soon after. She knew the way to Luka’s room, but before she went inside, she needed to take a deep breath. She needed to stay calm! Luka was no one more than a stranger for Ladybug! In that case it would be impossible to explain why she knew he was perfect for that task…  
  
She went into Luka’s room. He was sitting on his bed, staring at the door as if he’d known that someone would come in. Oh, his intuition… She sighed inwardly. The perfect holder for the Snake Miraculous…  
  
“Ladybug?” Luka asked in astonishment. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Cat Noir and I need your help.”  
  
“But… What can I?”  
  
Ladybug approached to him and looked him right in the eye then said:  
  
“Luka Couffaine, this is the Snake Miraculous that gives you the power of observation and anticipation of the nearest future. You will use it to save the world. After the mission you’ll give it back to me. Can I trust you?”  
  
Luka looked at her in amazement, but at the next moment he smiled warmly and with a twinkle in his eyes he replied:  
  
“Of course, you can trust me.”  
  
“Please, hurry up!” she whispered, looking away. She was afraid that he would recognise her. Especially when his smile was so hypnotising.  
  
They found Cat Noir soon after. He had been trapped by Organiser who was about to take off his ring.  
  
Luka had always thought about himself that he was quite perceptive. But it was nothing in comparison he could observe now, even after just a glance on the Place de la Concorde. Even though he was far away from Cat Noir, he was able to see green pads on his ring. And he knew that Cat Noir had already used his Cataclysm – only three of them were on.  
  
“You’re back…” Organiser drawled. “Nice to see you have a new friend. Hawkmoth is very curious where you find them!”  
  
Ladybug gaped. Master had been right! And Organiser must have said too much, because she bent double, as if Hawkmoth punished her for blurting it out. This was the moment when Cat Noir could get free from the trap and join the rest of superheroes.  
  
“I’d like to know our new ally as well.” He greeted the new companion with an unsure smile.  
  
“Viperion.” Luke introduced himself.  
  
“Nice outfit by the way.” Cat Noir commented. “I hope I’m still unreplaceable?” he added towards Ladybug.  
  
“Not now, Cat!” she rolled her eyes.  
  
But this chatting costed them a lot – Organiser regained her composure and went back to the fight.  
  
Viperion felt like he was taking part in a movie, where all the actors moved in slow motion and he was superfast with extra observation skills and quick learning from what he saw. Soon, Organiser wasn’t able to forestall their actions anymore – the chances were equal now. Except the advantage of Viperion’s ability to anticipate the villain’s moves. When he used his superpower, they gained a few seconds of advance. That was enough to capture her akuma and save the world once again.  
  
“You’re a very useful ally.” Cat Noir muttered, when Nathalie left the place.  
  
“You know the rules. I’m here temporarily.” Viperion replied, taking a glance at Ladybug.  
  
“Nevertheless, it was a pleasure to work with you.” Cat Noir admitted and then noticed that he was run out of time. “I’ll be going, Bugaboo!”  
  
“Take care of yourself, Cat.” She said. “Thank you for holding her for so long.”  
  
“I tried. I didn’t know that you were looking for a new miraculous holder.”  
  
“I had no idea either.”  
  
“I’m going! Bye!” Cat Noir said and disappeared in the night.  
  
Ladybug looked at Viperion and reached for the miraculous.  
  
“Can’t you walk me home first?” he asked with a smile, taking her hand.  
  
“What is in these spots that you all start flirting with me?!” she irritated. How could he pick up Ladybug?! After all those things he had told her?! Or played for her?!  
  
“But I know it’s you!” he laughed.  
  
“Wh-What?!” she gaped and looked at him in horror.  
  
“I know it’s you. But I won’t tell you now. We don’t know who’s hiding in the darkness around.”  
  
“But… how?”  
  
“You forgot about my superpowers.”  
  
“Sass couldn’t give you this ability.”  
  
“It’s not Sass, Ladybug. I used my own superpowers.”  
  
“I don’t get it.”  
  
“There’s always the same melody in my heart when you’re around…” he whispered in her ear and then looked in her eye.  
  
And just there, in the Place de la Concorde, Luka kissed Marinette for the first time. Although it should be called the first superkiss of superheroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my version of Viperion’s superpowers - because there’s no clue anywhere yet. It took me some time to figure it out. Sorry if it disappointed you.


	5. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka meet at the ice rink. This time it's a real date.

“Are you sure you want it?” Luka greeted Marinette and she smiled at him in reply.  
  
“Yes. I have to charm away the ice rink.”  
  
“OK then.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“But you should be aware that this time it will be a real date.” He warned.  
  
“Fi-Fine.” She nodded, blushing.  
  
He took her hand and they moved towards the ice rink. Luka felt her tension when they went inside. He sighed. It would be more difficult than he thought. Maybe it would be better if he gave her some time? Maybe… Maybe he felt a little bit as a Plan B…?  
  
Marinette glanced at him sideways. As if she heard his thoughts. She stopped at the door, and when he looked at her in surprise, she reminded him shyly:  
  
“It’s a date, isn’t it?”  
  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
“OK.” She nodded and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Like yesterday at the Place de la Concorde.  
  
“What was that for?” he asked in astonishment.  
  
“Do I need a reason to kiss you?” she smiled. “Yesterday you didn’t mind. Besides, we’re on a date. You’ve just confirmed that too. Besides, I’m charming away this place, remember?”  
  
“Are you going to charm away a lot of things?”  
  
“Quite a lot…”  
  
“Well, I like that.” He gave her a wink and took her hand.  
  
He led her to a skate storage, then they went to the ice rink. It was a coincidence that they came to the same bench as last time – with Adrien and Kagami. Marinette glanced at Luka. He turned to her and embraced her immediately.  
  
“Let me guess… We’re charming away this place?” he said with a wink, and she laughed. He didn’t hesitate anymore and just kissed her.  
  
“Uhm…” she muttered when he broke the kiss.  
  
“You’re right, it’s a lot more to be charmed away.” He nodded and kissed her again.  
  
Skates landed on the floor, and Luka and Marinette stood embraced in endless kisses, as if they wanted to replace all memories related to this bench with the new ones.  
  
“I think we should at least _try_ to skate a bit…” Marinette whispered after a while.  
  
“You’re right Ma-Marinette. At least try to go onto the ice.”  
  
She chuckled and sat down to put the skates on. Then she remembered the moment when Adrien had joined her to ask her how to start talking to Kagami. She sighed involuntarily.  
  
Luka immediately kneeled in front of her and smiled comfortingly at her.  
  
“I think this bench needs to be charmed away too…” he whispered and pecked her lips. “And now, let’s go skating, ok?” he stood up and reached for her hand.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go skating!” she agreed and gave him her hand.  
  
Marinette discovered that she had much more fun now, when she wasn’t distracted by watching Adrien and Kagami. It was just a pleasure to skate, to feel the air on her face that blew away all sad memories. She closed her eyes with no fear that she fell – Luka was holding her hand tight. She felt safe.  
  
“Have you ever tried pirouettes?” he asked suddenly.  
  
Marinette winced unwittingly. She remembered who had showed a lot of pirouettes last time.  
  
“Oh, right…” Luka got it too. “Do you want to charm it away?”  
  
She laughed.  
  
“We can’t kiss all the time, Luka!”  
  
“Why not?” he asked surprised. “I like it.”  
  
“We’ve come here to skate.”  
  
“And pirouettes are a part of skating. Maybe if we try to do it together, we’ll change your opinion on that?”  
  
“A joint pirouette? Isn’t it difficult?”  
  
“If we don’t try, we’ll never know.” He laughed. “Do you trust me?”  
  
“Yes. I do.”  
  
“So, let’s try.”  
  
He stood face to face to her, hugged her tight and started skating around her. She caught his arms and started spinning. Faster and faster. She kept the eye contact with Luka not to lose the balance. Suddenly, Luka pulled her closer and they both spun even faster. She hugged him and laughed out loud. And he joined her happily.  
  
They definitely charmed the ice rink. Together.


	6. The secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette asked Luka to keep their dating secret. Yet, it's hard when they are so close...

Next morning Luka woke up with a smile on his face. In fact, the smile hadn’t faded for last two days. Since Ladybug had given him the Snake Miraculous, and he discovered that his super-girlfriend is a superheroine at the same time. Because he could – for now unofficially – call Marinette his girlfriend, if they had been on a date yesterday, right?  
  
He sighed. _Unofficially_ , right… Yesterday she had asked him to keep it secret. He wasn’t sure what actually was that _it_ – kisses, feelings or a relationship? All those – except kisses – were unclear for him. At least kisses gave him a hope for a reciprocity of his feelings and for becoming a couple.  
  
And that hope awakened a new melody in his heart. He felt like he could write a new song now. That made him laugh inwardly – it occurred to him that he’d create more songs in the nearest future.  
  
When Juleka went into his room in the morning, she found him playing. This time the song was romantic but not nostalgic anymore.  
  
“Oh, I can see you feel better?” she muttered.  
  
“Much better.” He smiled.  
  
“Will you tell me?”  
  
“Soon, Jules. Promise.”  
  
“I’ve invited Marinette for the afternoon.” Juleka said.  
  
“OK.”  
  
“Will you talk to her?”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“Luka?”  
  
“Yeah, Jules?”  
  
“Uhm… Nothing. But talk to her, OK?”  
  
“OK.”  
  
When she left, Luka stared at the door for a moment. He felt that Juleka had to have her own reasons of so frequent invitations. He was sure that she probably wanted to create an opportunity for him to confess his feelings to Marinette. She didn’t know that he had already done it, and Marinette answered with reciprocity.  
  
He couldn’t wait for the afternoon. He wasn’t sure if Marinette would try to meet him, or rather she’d be avoiding him to keep their date secret.  
  
***  
  
He felt her presence. He knew she was somewhere near. For a moment he felt like checking if she would drop in on him or she’d pass by. Then he realised he didn’t want to risk not seeing her. Even if _she_ didn’t look for the opportunity to meet him. He couldn’t help it. He must see her.  
  
And he met her. In a narrow corridor next to the kitchen. They stood face to face, holding their breath, staring at each other, both blushed. Time stopped.  
  
“Hi…” he whispered finally.  
  
“Hi, Luka…” she smiled in reply.  
  
“How are you?”  
  
“Very well. And you?”  
  
“Perfectly. I’ve written a new song…” he blurted out.  
  
“Oh, really?” she asked interested. “You think I’ll like it?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so! This morning I just had to play it, you know? I still can’t believe that yesterday happened for real…” he whispered, leaning in to her unconsciously.  
  
“It did happen for real…” she confirmed in whisper, leaning in to him too.  
  
“And we still keep it secret?” he asked to be sure.  
  
“If we stay here for longer, probably it won’t be a secret anymore…” she winked at him.  
  
“But it’s so difficult to go away, when you’re so close.” He confessed, embracing her.  
  
“Just go…” she muttered, hugging him. “If Juleka finds us here, I’ll just die.”  
  
“You’re ashamed of me?” he laughed into her hair.  
  
“I’m not. But she gave me a lecture about turning boys’ heads recently. And I’m just scared a bit…”  
  
Luka chuckled.  
  
“All right, Ma-Marinette. You convinced me. I know that Juleka can be ominous…”  
  
‘Especially when she says that she’ll disembowel someone like fish and hang them astern…” he added in his mind.  
  
She looked up and stared at his eyes. He immediately leaned in and kissed her. It was to be just a quick kiss. But after their date there was nothing like _quick kisses_ anymore in their vocabulary. They just couldn’t part from each other.  
  
“So, I can see you _have talked_ finally.” They suddenly heard nearby.  
  
They broke the kiss and looked at the direction of the voice. There was Juleka in the corridor who was watching them with a half-smile on her face. The meaningful smile that made them both blush.


	7. So many to owe them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years later Luka and Marinette celebrate their 1st wedding anniversary.

_10 years later_  
  
“Can you believe how many people think we owe them that we’ve ended up together?” Luka informed Marinette occasionally while checking on his phone all the messages with wishes on their 1st wedding anniversary .  
  
Marinette looked up from her desk, where she was drawing new designs.  
  
“Well? How many?”  
  
“I’ve already counted six.”  
  
“Six?!” she laughed and turned around on her chair intrigued to learn more about that.  
  
“Well, mom is the first one. And she always points it out it’s her credit.”  
  
“And she’s right, Luka. That was her who sent me to find you, remember? That day, when we met for the first time.”  
  
“Do you think she chose you for being her daughter in law then already?”  
  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if she did.” Marinette muttered. “Who else is on your list?”  
  
“Jules.”  
  
“Of course…” she laughed.  
  
“She claims that if she didn’t invite you all the time to us, and encourage me to talk to you, nothing would happen.”  
  
“Possible…” Marinette nodded. “Next one?”  
  
“Kagami.”  
  
“Why her?” Marinette winced, although so many years had been passed.  
  
“She took care of my biggest rival to your heart.”  
  
“Yeah, right!” Marinette sighed. “How many times I have to repeat that I didn’t choose you as Plan B? I’m not with you because Adrien was taken. If I was, I’d break up with you as soon as he dumped Kagami, don’t you think?”  
  
“Thanks for the reminder, Ma-Marinette…” Luka smiled gratefully, and she laughed:  
  
“You did it on purpose!”  
  
“Maybe a little… I like when you’re irritated with that.”  
  
“Who else is there?”  
  
“Alya.”  
  
“Alya, of course!” Marinette giggled. “The main matchmaker! I can’t believe my love life was so interesting for her!”  
  
“Isn’t it nice when someone cares about you so much?”  
  
“Sure, it is. Unless they interfere in your issues too much and dictate you who you should date.”  
  
“Now she’s busy with something else.”  
  
“You’re right. But Alya was trained very well by her twin-sisters. Though they weren’t as lively as little Lahiffes."  
  
“Real sapotis!” Luka laughed out loud.  
  
“Who’s next?”  
  
“Next where?” he didn’t understand.  
  
“I’ve counted four people, and you said you had six on your list.”  
  
“Oh… Sass and Tikki.”  
  
“Sass and Tikki aren’t people.” She stated.  
  
“I have _never_ been as offended as right now! And I’ve lived for many, many years!” Tikki exclaimed outraged.  
  
“I just wanted to say that you’re someone much _more_ than a person.” Marinette tried to justify herself.  
  
“Nice try, Marinette…” Tikki muttered. “If you weren’t expecting, I’d give you a little lecture on that!”  
  
“Expecting?” Luka spotted, glancing carefully at his wife.  
  
Marinette glared at Tikki who only squeaked _Oops_ and hid in a corner.  
  
“Er… It’s a…” Marinette couldn’t find right words.  
  
Luka put his phone away and came closer to her. He kneeled down in front of her and looked up at her face. With a hope in his eyes.  
  
“Ma-Marinette?”  
  
“Mom Ma-Marinette, actually…” she whispered happily.  
  
And he took her into his arms and spun with her in the middle of the room. He’d never been happier than now.

THE END


End file.
